


We Don't Talk Anymore

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, draco needs to stop drinking in my fics, old men at a bar, past relationship, prompt: cheers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: A familiar face offers Draco a drink at the bar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* if my pc hadn't lagged, it would've been on time. (I will not let this bring down my challenge cheer!). Anyhow... I don't know how this happened, I never thought I'd particularly be a Drarry writer myself but I think I may have found a niche I like them in... grumpy old men xD Seriously though, it's a cute ship, I'm honored to paddle on into the fleet. (Also lowkey how did this kind become a song fic too, what, someone put Harry in a dress and complete the imagery).

Draco’s got the time, while his wife takes Scorpius to visit her side of the family, and he decides to visit an old drinking haunt.

He’s sitting quietly on his side of the bar, ignoring the few other patrons in the room. It’s quiet, and cold due to the draft at the door, but Draco doesn’t mind. He used to come here a lot, and it reminds him of good times gone-by.

“Well, if it isn’t Draco Malfoy,” a familiar voice sends a chill down his spine.

“Harry Potter,” He faux sneers.

“Buy you a drink?”

Draco accepts, “Cheers mate.”

 

“Cheers,” Harry says, downing a frothing butterbeer.

He hasn’t seen or heard from Draco in years, and the former Slytherin is sporting more silver hairs than Harry remembers. Then again, so is he.

They drink their ‘beers in practical silence but it’s not awkward, if anything it’s oddly comforting. He and Draco were never very good sharing words with one and other, ending up in fights more than they would’ve liked.

For a time, they’d let their bodies do the talking, and things were good.

But Draco had Astoria, and Harry had Ginny.

No, they don’t talk much these days.


End file.
